Ella es fuego
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Gerald no entiende porque Arnold la mira así, es que ella es... Es fuego.


**Ella es fuego**

Por Ruby P. Black

Él ya no es un niño, aún cuando a veces se comporta como uno, pues no sabe como manejar esta cuestión extraña que es la adolescencia. Y ahora que ha vuelto a su ciudad de origen, puede disfrutar de muchas cosas, como el baseball, los amigos, las chicas. A Arnold siempre le gustaron las niñas, pero ahora, ha descubierto que le gustan mucho más.

Hay muchas cosas que Gerald no ha entendido, demasiado ocupado como se encuentra con Phoebe, por lo cual Arnold debe ocultárselas a veces. Como esa manía que le entró durante el segundo semestre de observar a aquella muchacha.

Si bien cuando llegó le sorprendieron muchos cambios con los que se encontró, ella fue un caso aparte a todo eso. Era un sujeto extraño en comparación a la niña abusona de la cual se había despedido en San Lorenzo, a la cual había besado, la cual había extrañado más de lo que pudo entender. Era alta, con el cabello rubio y brillante en una cola de caballo baja, sujeta con una bonita cinta rosa (sin moño), esbelta, con una cintura pequeña y un cuerpo que, para su maldición, quitaba el aliento. Y era obvio, pues esa muchacha era la persona más deportista que él conocía.

A veces dudaba si tan bien la conocía.

- Ey, amigo, ¿vamos por unos helados? – le dijo Gerald sacándole de sus pensamientos. Pestañeó confuso sin notar que había terminado la clase.

- Sí, claro, Gerald. Vamos. – sonrió. Su amistad con el moreno jamás cambiaría.

Era consciente que no podía dejar de mirarla. Mientras salían del edificio la encontró charlando en la entrada con Phoebe y un muchacho que había ingresado durante la secundaria y que se llamaba Kevin. Sabía que la rubia tenía una relación muy cercana con este, y no lo entendía. ¿Por qué con él?

- Vamos, cabeza de huevo, no quiero perder tiempo en llegar a la exposición.

- ¿Tienes que trabajar acaso?

- ¡shhh! ¡No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de eso! – se sonrojó al ver al rubio parado observándola y tomando del brazo al muchacho pelinegro que estaba a su lado salió apurando el paso, seguida muy de cerca por su amiga oriental.

Arnold parpadeó confuso ante la escena.

- Una exposición de arte – le explicó Gerald con voz cansina, seguramente su novia se lo había dicho – Arnold, viejo, eres mi amigo y realmente esto me preocupa… ¿Helga? ¿Helga Pataki? ¿Por qué ella?

- ¿Por qué ella qué, Gerald? – como siempre, el muchacho se hizo el que no entendía y su amigo suspiró cansado.

Es que jamás lo comprendería, no sabría que tras esa expresión de chica ruda que aún ella insistía en mantener existía un artista en potencia, un gatito asustado que aparentaba ser un león. Pero ese león poco a poco perdía su melena y él haría su mayor esfuerzo porque así fuera. No es que ella fuera otra niña más a la que Arnold había quedado prendado, era más que eso.

- ¡Arnold ya despierta! – exclamó el moreno y prácticamente lo arrastró al café donde solían ir a desayunar los domingos. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y se perdieron en trivialidades.

No era algo que pudiera evitar, pero desde aquel beso en San Lorenzo jamás había podido olvidarse de esa muchacha y luego había vuelto y parecía que era la misma, aunque se equivocaba. Helga había cambiado, no le hacía bromas, sólo hablaba con sus más allegados y hasta se mostraba cordial, rayando la indiferencia.

Esa situación no podía más que enojarle. Y encima estaba ese chico, Kevin, que realmente sacaba lo peor de él, esa parte de hombre posesivo que no sabía que tenía.

- Gerald necesito pedirte un favor – tomó un poco de su helado de frutilla y sonrió al ver que tenía la atención de su amigo – Necesito que hagas algo por mí…

"Ese cabeza de balón es un entrometido" Eso era lo único que podía pensar ella, aún cuando intentaba concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en la persona que metros adelante presentaba su nuevo libro. Phoebe parecía al borde de las lágrimas y Kevin tenía ese brillo en la mirada que le daba la impresión de que se lanzaría a besar al escritor. Y ciertamente, sentía que el descarado castaño era capaz de hacerlo. Ella no solía juntarse con gente normal, y lo sabía.

Como también sabía que ese muchacho que había vuelto de la jungla nunca había salido de su corazón, por mucho que mintiera al respecto y por tanto que quisiese ignorarlo, haciendo de cuenta que no estaba en ese salón, compartiendo sus mismas clases, su mismo aire. Millones poemas y palabras surgían en su mente de manera súbita.

Helga no había dejado de ser una gran escritora, de hecho, tomaba cursos suplementarios fuera de la escuela, y adoraba lo que hacía, se dedicaba a ello mucho más que antes. Sin embargo, nada tenía ese toque de magia como cuando escribía sobre Arnold. Ella misma lo sabía.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en él?

Observó a Kevin con fastidio y este se encogió de hombros, intentaba, sin lograrlo, no meterse en los asuntos de su rubia amiga. Pero era obvio, por su cara, que no dejaba de pensar en el muchacho con cabeza en forma de balón.

Estaba raro, mirándola de reojo, escrutándola de manera instigadora. A veces, le hacía sentir como un criminal pues la observaba como si le hubiese quitado algo. Y por primera vez no tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable pues no había hecho ninguna de sus ocurrencias. Aún cuando había tenido muchas desde que lo vio entrar a su salón.

- Te noto triste… - dijo Kevin cuando terminó la exposición y salían, Phoebe se iba secando las lágrimas.

- ¿De donde sacas eso? Estoy excelente – sonrió para probárselo. Kev arqueó una ceja – No me mires así, chiquillo, quizás estoy algo cansada por el trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades, y los talleres, pero nada más.

- ¿segura? ¿estás comiendo bien? Sé que Miriam no cocina pero…

- ¡Espera, Espera! No empieces, ¿si? Hoy no. – bufó – no necesito una regañina de mamá gansa.

Phoebe rió sin querer; las peleas de esos dos eran su diversión de cada día. Miró su móvil con curiosidad y sonrió.

- Helga, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme al cine a encontrarme con Gerald? No quiero ir sola…

- Oh, Phoebs, ¿A verlo a él? No tengo ánimos de cursilerías…

- Por favor… - insistió la oriental.

Helga se cruzó de brazos. Lo peor que podía suceder era que Arnold estuviera con el moreno y ella tuviera que fingir que no lo veía, que no sentía su perfume, que no existía en su mundo. Si lo hacía todos los días en la escuela, también podía hacerlo unos minutos en el cine.

- Está bien, ¿vienes Kev?

- No puedo, tengo que hacer la cena – como ella, el castaño tenía demasiados problemas en su casa. Lo vio observar la hora y hacer un gesto preocupado.

- Está bien, vete, seré yo y los tórtolos.

- ¡Lo siento, Hel!

Lo vio alejarse corriendo y suspiró. No es que Phoebe y Gerald fueran muy cariñosos entre ellos, era que a veces la obligaban a permanecer en el mismo lugar que el rubio y eso no le hacía bien. No soportaba ignorarle. Mas, se había ido ¿cierto? Y no había escrito siquiera para saber si ella estaba viva, eso no podía perdonárselo.

Caminó en silencio junto a su amiga, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para ver que no se dirigían al cine.

Lo amaba tan profundamente que le quemaba las entrañas, pero le dolía su ausencia y ese regreso repentino pretendiendo que todo sería como antes. Se había jurado a sí misma no volver a caer, no estar a su disposición como una niñita enamorada y obsesa.

- Bueno, aquí estamos – dijo Phoebe al rato y ella levantó la mirada del suelo encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba.

- Gracias Phoebe, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo cierto rubio sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha que le había hecho imposible su niñez, pero que, de todas maneras, le había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Helga miró a su amiga con confusión y terror al verla alejarse, luego volvió a ver a su compañía. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Lo cual aprovechó Arnold para sujetarla de la muñeca y dirigirla al interior de la cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

- Bien, ahora que estamos aquí…

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? – gruñó ella cayendo en cuenta de la situación. Quería irse, y lo haría, pero por lo menos escucharía la explicación del rubio.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Y quien lo dice? ¿tu? – estaba en esa actitud que a Arnold no sólo le parecía infantil, también le parecía cómica, sabía que ocultaba nerviosismo. – Mira camarón con pelos, no tengo todo el tiempo y…

- al menos me estás hablando, eso es un buen comienzo, y claro… los apodos, esto va muy bien.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de balón? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Él sonrió, estaba sacando a la luz a esa niña que estaba oculta desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No, para nada. Pero creo que te tengo que explicar muchas cosas, cosas que no sabes que me sucedieron.

- ¿Por qué crees que me importan, Arnoldo?

- Las escucharás de todos modos – se acercó entonces una moza y él pidió dos sándwiches (el favorito de ella, claro está) y bebidas también – me fui porque tenía que aprovechar el tiempo con mis padres, ahora me arrepiento en parte porque quizás podría haber sido todo muy diferente. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que puedo cambiar, sino lo que está sucediendo ahora.

Ella le escuchó atenta, intentando aparentar fastidio, cuando en realidad estaba feliz de que hablaran de nuevo.

- Está esta chica y no he dejado de pensar en ella desde que me fui - ¿Quién era? ¿Lila? ¿Otra Summer? Helga sentía que no era posible que se hundiera más en su silla, agradeció que trajeran la orden, pues se concentró en comer y pudo olvidar que quería salir corriendo y llorar desconsoladamente – Cuando volví, pensé que era el momento de retomar eso, pero bueno, no podía hacerlo de una vez, tenía que ser de a poco.

- Escúchame cabeza de balón, no sé porque me estás contando esto a mi…

- Espera, ya casi llego… En fin, creí que de a poco podría acercarme y bueno, ser más que su amigo, pero entonces descubrí que quizás no era ni su amigo y ella pasaba por completo de mi, era muy exasperante, ¿sabes?

¿Quién le estaba haciendo eso a su Arnold? La golpearía, tendría que hacer renacer a su puño derecho desde las cenizas para hacer que esa muchacha dejara de hacer sufrir a su amado.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo la rubia corrigiéndose al instante – no entiendo cuál es el punto, Arnoldo.

- Que es hora de que resolvamos esto.

- Ve a un psicólogo, yo no tengo porque resolver tus problemas amorosos y la ver…

- Entonces deja de ignorarme – dijo él sonriendo y Helga parpadeó extrañada, sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, deja de ignorarme – bebió su bebida complacido de tenerla estática allí sin dejar de mirarlo – permíteme ser tu amigo para poder intentar algo más…

Fue una cuestión de sacar provecho de la situación, en cuanto ella abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua, él rodeó la mesa y la sujetó del cuello para ser quien diera el primer paso. Por fin, ser quien tuviera el impulso de besarla, con deseo, porque ya no eran unos niños.

Y el corazón de Helga daba tumbos en su pecho mientras le correspondía. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, él la estaba besando, a ella… él…

Phoebe ha visto crecer a su mejor amiga, y también la ha visto reprimir su amor por ese rubio muchacho que realmente merecía sus sentimientos. La ha visto sufrir en silencio, ella sólo ha sido el guardián silencioso de sus lamentos. La oriental, hace mucho tiempo, se propuso que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, ayudaría a que su amiga fuese feliz. Pero quizás había sido demasiado y ella le mataría en cuanto llegase a la escuela.

- Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien – le dijo Gerald ignorando lo que había sucedido en la cafetería. Su pésimo mejor amigo no le había contado nada aún. Pero es que él no lo entendería y eso Arnold lo sabía bien.

El rubio entró a la escuela buscándolo con la mirada, haciéndolo cómplice de su felicidad absoluta. Gerald jamás entendería que Helga era la princesa que él había descubierto tras la niña ruda, que era la flor que crecía desprotegida en un pantano oscuro que no cuidaba de ella. Era tantas cosas…

Esa muchacha que sujetaba su mano y sonreía a su mejor amiga transmitiéndole tranquilidad; su novia, ella, la poetiza, era el fuego que ardía en su pecho. Justamente eso, ella era fuego.

Fin

Bueno, mi primera historia en esta sección. Tengo planeada una historia larga, quizás, pronto.

Ojalá les haya gustado, muchas gracias a los que leen en otras secciones y a las personas que me han inspirado con sus fics.

Saludos,

Ruby P. Black (Black rules!)


End file.
